Demi-human
Demi-humans are a race on the world of Menos. They live in the Takiden Kingdom on the western region of the continent of Lumina, and are largely isolated from other civilisations. Appearance Demi-humans are humanoids with animal features. Similar to races such as the Aarakoecra, Gnolls, Kenku, Tabaxi and Yuan-ti. Breeds In demi-human genetics all the species have the humanoid reproductive organs and systems. Breeding is mostly compatible with the only limitation being a physical one in size difference of the pairing becoming a challenge (e.g. small to large). A “litter” can be mixed from either parent with the volume based on the species involved. The species of the offspring is only the one or the other based on the parent's species. The children can however have a mixture of physical genetic variations such as eye or fur colour, ear size or physical mass past puberty. In very rare cases there can be genetic aberrations where a tailless species is born with a tail for example. This does not get passed on to the next generation however. There is an even rarer sub-breed of demi-human called the lesser demi-human. This is when a demi-human breeds with an ordinary human and there is a slight chance their offspring will be born mostly human with only a few animal features (e.g. ears, eyes, tail, etc.) This minor subset is looked down upon in most cases. Even those that attain high positions within the Shogun’s army are still received with mixed feelings and looked down upon while not in public. The rarity is down to the fact that the denizens of the kingdom don’t mix with outsiders all that often let alone breed with them. Homeland The first Shogun a Giant Apeian had united the splintered demi-human factions under one banner after the threat of the Dragon Horde. Having retreated into the majestic Misty Mesa along the western coast of what is now the Takiden Kingūdom (waterfall sanctuary kingdom), they built the Hitori Kokka (secluded nation). Flourishing as his son the second Shogun succeeded him, he brought about peaceful cooperation and prosperity as one-people united and stronger under one banner. The Kingdom strengthened further under the military rule of the third in the line who was renowned for his massive stature and iron will. While his tenure fell to dark influences his son Tōitsu took up the mantle and led his people to an unprecedented period of peace and tranquillity that the people of the kingdom still have and cherish to this day. The kingdom is now under the rule of the eighth Shogun, “Sho’kon’gun the Eigth” Yama Tsuyoi. Military Rule The Tane-daimyō (species feudal lords) pledge their allegiance to the Shogunate. Subordinate only to the Shogun they are the most powerful generals in the military. The majority of soldiers are samurai who along with their lords are rewarded for their loyalty with their own land within the kingdom. This would often be tailored to the particular grouping of demi-human species. One of the Tane-daimyō acts as the Sotaisho (commander in chief). A military and political aide who will act as the standing regent in the absence of the Shogun. A high ranking military officer called Kumigashira are in charge of specialised troop types called kumi. There are sub-squads within these kumi commanded by lower ranking officers called Kogashira. The elites within the army are the loyal and skilled Samurai while the Ashigaru act as the foot soldiers. A kumi would also often be assigned a Meiji, a spirit or magic user. The multitude of sub-species that make up demi-human society have been gathered together into companies or Kaisha. There are seven Kaisha each of which are governed by a Tane-daimyō. Simitane A Kaisha which includes Giant Apeian and Monkian sub-species. These simian types due to their matching familial relation to the Shogun hold the elite position of regent guard. They also include specialised kumi units of Sesshō-gumi (regent guard), Pondo-gumi (pound unit) and Tanburā-gumi (tumbler unit). Carnitane A Kaisha which includes Felinian, Canisian, Ursian and Hyenian sub-species. These carnivores are predators ideally placed for hunter-gathering. They also handle the internal security of Hitori Kokka. They feature specialised kumi units of Hanto-gumi (hunt unit), Tsume-gumi (claw unit), Sōji-gumi (scavenge unit) and Burūto-gumi (brute unit). Avestane This Kaisha is made up of the Avian sub-species. These aerial demi-humans primarily make up the kingdom’s air defence force. They feature specialised kumi units of Tsubasa-gumi (wing unit), Bakudan-gumi (bomb unit), Yusō-gumi (transport unit) and Teisatsu-gumi (recon unit). Aquatane A Kaisha which includes Fishian, Crabian, Dolphian and Walrusian sub-species. Being aquatic based they make up the coastal defence forces. They feature specialised kumi units of Nami-gumi (wave unit), Sensui-gumi (dive unit) and Hitokuchi-gumi (bite unit). Anthrotane A Kaisha which includes Insectian and Arachnian sub-species. A good section of this anthropoid company is assigned to building and manufacture. They also build siege support as well as feature specialised kumi units of Oru-gumi (weave unit), Sasu-gumi (sting unit) and Rifuto-gumi (lift unit). Tetratane A Kaisha which includes Reptilian, Amphibian and Dinosaurian sub-species. This is a grouping of tetrapod types. They feature specialised kumi units of Kamo-gumi (camo unit), Miru-gumi (view unit) and Yoroi-gumi (armour unit). Mammatane The largest collection of sub-species includes Bovidian, Equidian, Marsupian, Armadillian, Badgian, Boarian, Elephantian, Giraffian, Hippopotian, Raccoonian, Reindian, Rhinian, Skunkian, Slothian, Wolverian, Rattian, Mousian, Squirrian, Porcupian, Beavian, Hamstian, Chimpmonkian, Ferrettian, Molian, Ottian, Rabbittian and Weaselian. They cover a grand range of skills and feature specialised kumi units of Ton'neru-gumi (tunneling unit), Sukauto-gumi (scout unit) and Hebī-gumi (heavy unit). There are additional kumi that gather different Kaisha members together for specific missions. This can include Shinrin-gumi (woodland unit), Saban'na-gumi (savannah unit), Hyōga-gumi (glacial unit) and Toshi-gumi (urban unit). Inside the Kingdom Those off-duty, or not part of the military, freely interact with all of the species of demi-human housed within the kingdom. Old animosities between certain species still persist, but generally this sort of behaviour is taboo within this society which has been constructed by the Shogunate. Previous predatory instincts have now been replaced with playful interactions. This social jubilation is most present within the confines of the Hitori Kokka and the seat of power that is the Shōgun no kyūden (palace of the shogun). Celebrating the safety and tranquillity the Hitori Kokka offers has led to a cheerful diversity of species all living under one aspiration. Outside World While this demi-human nation is jovial and happy, they are highly skittish of outsiders. While the odd traveller here and there have been welcomed in, past experiences with other nations has left them wary. For example there have been several incursions into the kingdom’s border by the purity demanding zealots of the Tivecah from the southern region of Mesoaldacia who wish to cleanse any “''non-humans''”. Demi-humans and animals When it comes to other animals, demi-humans see them as just that, animals. While like normal humans get concerned on where their food comes from, the majority will still consume, ride around upon, and keep animals as pets. In the Takiden Kingdom there is a clear line between demi-human and animal. It is up to the individual if they feel different. Demi-human Traits All demi-human share the following features. Ability Score Increase. Increase one ability score by 2 and another ability score by 1. Age. Demi-human age as humans do, but with the addition of the years your animal-half lives. Size. Demi-humans are medium. Speed. Your basic walking speed is 30. All Creatures Under the Stars. Gain 3 Tane Traits based on the animal you share an appearance with. Languages. You speak, read and write common and one other language of your choice. Tane Traits All demi-humans have three of the following traits (custom traits based on animal types not considered here can be manufactured and take up a tane slot). Adept Climber. Gain proficiency in Athletics or Acrobatics. You have a climb speed of 30. Burrowing. While you have two free hands you have a burrowing speed of 30. Echolocation. As a bonus action you can emit a shriek inaudible to most humanoids. Until the end of your next turn you have blindsight up to 30 feet away. High Flyer. You have a fly speed of 30 feet. You cannot fly when you are carrying more than half of your encumbrance rating in weight. While flying you cannot maintain concentration on spells. Jumper. Gain proficiency in Athletics or Acrobatics. Your jump distance is doubled. Keen Senses. Gain proficiency in the Perception skill and choose one sense. You gain advantage on Perception rolls that utilise that sense. Kin to Beasts. Gain proficiency in Animal Handling and add your proficiency bonus twice. Longstrider. Your basic walking speed is 40. Natural Armour. When you are struck by an attack you can spend your reaction to interpose your chitinous exoskeleton or other defensive feature between you and your attacker, giving you +2 AC against the attack. Natural Talent. Gain proficiency in two skills related to the animal you appear as. Natural Weapon. You have a natural weapon that you are proficient in. This could be a bite, claw, quill, club, tail or other bestial feature. You can choose to add strength or dexterity to the attack roll and deal 1d4+ strength or dexterity modifier damage. The damage type should be selected when you take this trait: bludgeoning, piercing or slashing. Nocturnal. Gain darkvision up to 60 feet. Scaleskin. You have a swim speed of 30 feet and can breathe underwater.